MBF-P03secondG Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second G
The MBF-P03secondG Astray Blue Frame Second G is the upgraded form of the MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame in the manga series Gundam SEED Astray and in the photonovel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray B. It is piloted by Gai Murakumo. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Astray Blue Frame Second G is another configuration of Astray Blue Frame Second. The "G" in the designation stands for "Gai" and is added to differentiate it from Blue Frame Second L. Astray Blue Frame Second G is the original upgraded form of MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame that Gai had in mind. It features redesigned shoulders and feet designed by Gai himself, while the rest of the MS is unchanged from that of the original Blue Frame. The new, smaller feet give the MS better jumping power and are mounted with retractable "Armor Schneider" combat knives in the heels and toes, which could be used as kicking weapons or as anchoring spikes. The new shoulders contain fin thrusters to improve the suit's evasion capability, and can also be used to make unexpected sideways maneuvers during battle. Two other combat knives are also equipped on the hips. As Gai wants Second G to be a fast and mobile MS, he discards the physcial shield; he plans to rely on the MS's speed to dodge beam attacks and the antibeam-coated combat knives or the back-mounted beam sabers to battle against other melee beam weapons. Unfortunately, these new parts were not completed in time for Gai's battle against the Socius clones and are added to Blue Frame during the repair. Although the Blue Frame is reborn as Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L after its repair, it can still become Second G by changing its head and backpack. As a result, the Second G now also has Trans Phase Armor around the cockpit. Blue Frame Second G retains the ability to use Blue Frame's complete sensor unit and this also shows that some of the equipment developed for Blue Frame can be used on the Blue Frame Second. The suit's battery was later replaced by Morgenroete Inc. with one that has higher performance, this improved the suit's operating time by 30%. A sniper pack is eventually developed for Blue Frame Second G, giving it enhanced long range attack capability. By switching the shoulders and feet with those of the original Blue Frame's, Blue Frame Second G can transform into a form almost identical to the original Blue Frame. Armaments﻿ ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Second G's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*Armor Schneider Combat Knife :The Second G is in possession of six anti-beam coated "Armor Schneider" combat knives. Four are mounted in the feet as retractable combat knives in the heels and toes while the remaining two are stored in mounts on the Second G's hips. Gai frequently deploy the knives in the feet as weapons during kicks while the other two knives are used to block beam sabers and even range beam attack. Blocking range beam attacks using the knives can only be done by pilot as skilled as Gai. Despite the name, these knives are unrelated to the ones used by Strike Gundam. ;*Beam Saber :A pair of them are mounted on the backpack, they are used in situation where the combat knives are useless. ;*Short Rifle :A short rifle can be mounted on Second G's arm, it can be used singly like with the sniper pack, or in pairs. ;*Sniper Rifle :The main weapon of the Sniper Pack. Special Equipments & Features ;*Trans Phase Armor :It is a two-layer armor system with the PS armor on the inner layer activating only when the outer armor is breached. This design helps to reduce energy consumption. It is installed only around the cockpit area so as to keep the weight down and to ensure that Blue Frame Second G is as mobile as the original Blue Frame. The Earth Alliance also has the exact same armor system, but the one installed on Blue Frame Second G was independently thought up by Lowe Guele and not a copy of the EA's. ;*Sniper Pack :An equipment developed to allow long-distance sniping, it consists of a special backpack that mounts the sniper beam rifle as well as a targeting sensor. When in use, the sniper rifle is slung under the right shoulder while the targeting sensor flips foward and is positioned over the left shoulder. When equipped with this pack, Blue Frame Second G's backpack is lowered to the rear skirt armor. ;*Complete Sensor Unit :An optional head equipment developed for Gundam Astray Blue Frame, it can also be used by Second G. It greatly increases Blue Frame Second G’s communication, sensing capability and information processing power. On the flipside, the various detectors in the sensor unit are very energy draining and processing of the complex data place a heavy burden on the OS. The sensor unit contains a dedicated computer to process these data. History The Astray Blue Frame Second G is the original upgraded form of MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame that Gai had in mind. However, the upgrade parts were not ready before Gai's battle with Eleven and Seven Socius. They were fitted onto Blue Frame at the same time as repairs were made to the damaged MS. Gai would use the sniper pack equipped Blue Frame Second G during his first encounter with Canard's Hyperion Gundam. The complete sensor unit equipped Second G was used during the battle against ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam to locate Regenerate's spare modular parts. Gai later switches back to Second L to confront Regenerate together with MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame "Powered Red". Variants *MBF-P03third Gundam Astray Blue Frame Third Notes *It is unknown if Blue Frame Second G retains the external connector of the original Blue Frame as it is never mentioned in any material. However as the backpack is lowered when Blue Frame Second G is equipped with the sniper pack, it is likely that this feature is retained. Picture Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray Novel RAW v2 233.png|Lineart SG4345ST56.jpg|Astray Blue Frame Second G equipped with sniper pack File:BlueFrame2nd_ShortRangeAssault.jpg ﻿ External links *MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame Second G on MAHQ.net ja:MBF-P03 ガンダムアストレイブルーフレーム